masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mad Prophet
Theroies... I think that the prophet is indoctrinated, because he wants humans eradictaed, much the want of the reapers and a purpose of the collectors. He also has a point that humans would be the galaxy's ruin, because the collectors are making a human reaper. : I doubt that he is indoctrinated because reapers don't want humans eradicated, they want all organic sentient life wiped out. But otherwise it might make sense, aside form that one seemingly large flaw. Dtemps123 20:49, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Just wanted to point out in regards to the first point, wanting humans to be eradicated is hardly something unusual for a batarian. Reference the entire plot of Bring Down the Sky, the Skyllian Blitz, Mindoir, and the Codex entry on batarians. If wanting to see humans eradicated and feeling that humans will be the ruin of the galaxy indicates indoctrination, then the majority of the batarian race, and especially their government, are indoctrinated. SpartHawg948 22:24, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Well maybe the'word' has something to do with it? :The same 'Word' that states that humans are evil because they work with the Reapers? "The Word is clear on this, friends. Humans are the hands of the Reapers, here to commit the galaxy to ruin!" Hmmm... doesn't sound like evidence of indoctrination to me. Sounds like he's a batarian who doesn't like humans. And as I pointed out above, this is hardly unusual. SpartHawg948 23:53, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Telling the truth? "Humans are the hands of the Reapers, here to commit the galaxy to ruin!" The guy may have seen a real prophecy where the Human-Reaper (or the Human-Reaper's') bringing destruction and thought that was a real human doing real bad stuff to the galaxy... Alicanc 01:17, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :Or maybe becuase is a batarian, and the entire species blames humanity for their problems, he could just be redescribing that, just in a differnt way. As to him seeing a vision, he was probably just venting for the reasons I already stated, that or he was high on something. The rest seems just be mere coincidence. Lancer1289 01:28, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Probably Alicanc 01:30, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ::The way the quote is written, he's interpreting his source (religious) text. Prophetic writings are often interpreted to refer to anything contemporary or on the horizon. Thucydides has a few insights on this point. That being said.... - - - One of the advertisements on Omega discusses the vorcha as possible employees (I think the generocorps staffing services, or some such name), and then remarks that this ad is paid for by the followers of the exalted light of the word (or such), i.e., the group to which this prophet rather obviously belongs. The same group, if I recall correctly, pays for an ad on Illium. Snacks for thought. AnotherRho 19:54, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Blight The Mad Prophet repeatedly using the term blight may be a reference to The Blight in Dragon Age: Origins. Thought I'd check in and ask before I add it to trivia-- 15:58, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :It's much more likely a coincidence. This is a Mad Prophet after all, it's in keeping with his character to mention apocalyptic stuff like blights and "The end is nigh" and so on. Unless the devs state otherwise, there's no reason to think this is a reference to Dragon Age. -- Commdor (Talk) 16:11, April 18, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm going to have to agree. Blights are often referred to for catastrophic events, the Black Death, is also referred to as a blight. Granted though that isn't very common so I'm going to go with coincidence as well. Not to mention some of the other lines aren’t really consistent with that. Lancer1289 17:46, April 18, 2011 (UTC)